


A ride in my magic futon

by leafm3



Series: Neighbour AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Neighbour AU, No Plot/Plotless, although the snake is literally so minor, theres a snake? if ur scared of that, theres practically NO romance so if u dont ship kurotsukki u can still enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafm3/pseuds/leafm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you to pet sit my snake k thx bye! AU (although i guess it became more of a 'tsukki, yachi and hinata team up and prank kuroo au'</p><p>“Okay, I’m starting to regret this” Tsukishima whispered as he unlocked Kuroo’s dorm room. Yachi placed her hand on his arm. <br/>“Don’t waver now. We have a mission” Shouyou nodded enthusiastically behind her, holding Lizzie. <br/>“What if he wakes up in the middle of it?” the taller one whispers back at her. <br/>“That’s why you have that bottle of water, you spray him if all else fails” Tsukishima sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ride in my magic futon

**Author's Note:**

> nya enjoy

“Knock knock knock! Yachi, please open up!” Yachi looked up from her homework, confused. Who was at the door in the middle of the night? She looked at her roommate, who was napping on his own desk, drool forming a pool on top of his notebook. She sighed and walked towards the door.

“Yes?” she said as she opened it. To her surprise, in front of her stood Kuroo Tetsurou. He was wearing a warm coat, which was weird considering the halls were pretty warm. He also had a small Tupperware on his hands. He was smiling.

“Hello little miss Yachi. How are you doing this fine night?” he asked. She quirked her eyebrow.

“What do you need from me at 3 am on a Tuesday night? Is everything okay?” was her response. He nodded.

“Everything is a-okay, I just need to ask you a BIG favour. I will owe you until you graduate. Please” he begged. She put her hand on her hip. What could this guy need from her?

“Depends”. He shook his head

“Please just say yes- I’ll pay you! Please Yachi!” he continued. She looked at the box on his hands.

“What’s that?” he put the box at eye level. It was an opaque Tupperware, the lid had a few holes in it. She couldn’t even begin to guess what was inside.

“It’s a Tupperware. I need you to look after it until I come back. Please?” He extended his arms, offering Yachi the box. She held it.

“Why do you need me to look after a Tupperware? Where are you even going at this hour?” He grinned.

“Tsukki’s parents aren’t home and he only told me just now. See ya tomorrow! Good luck!!” He ran down the hall before she could say anything else. She walked inside, holding the light Tupperware. Her roommate, Shouyou, was still asleep. She set the Tupperware on her desk and shook his shoulder.

“Shouyou. Go to bed. You’re drooling all over your notes.” Shouyou snapped awake mid snore.

“Uagh! Yachi! Oh! Damn my notes are all ruined” he groaned. She went back to her desk, curious about the box. Shouyou caught her staring at it and asked

“What’s that? Is it food? I could eat right now!” He looked over her shoulder as she opened the Tupperware and gave a tiny scream. He gasped. “Uoooh! It’s a snake!” she saw a tiny note glued to the top of the lid that read ‘she probably wont be a bother, i fed her the other day so she wont be hungry eithr. Thx yachi!’. She crumbled the note up and looked at the tiny snake. She was small, curled up in a ball inside the Tupperware. Her colours were dark grey and black, and she looked asleep.

“Oh god. What do I do?! Do I just keep it inside the Tupperware until Kuroo comes back?” Shouyou reaches for the snake and holds it with his hands.

“It’s so cute!! Do you know its name?” Yachi shook her head.

“He told me nothing! Just that he was going to Tsukki’s house. Dick, leaving his pet on my watch because he knew I wouldn’t say no!” Shouyou nodded. He sat on his bed looking at her, she started swithering her way up Shouyou’s arm, resting on his shoulder.

“Hey Yachi look, it’s like a parrot!” Yachi sighed. She couldn’t handle this right now, she had to finish her homework, which was due in 5 hours and still not anywhere near being complete. She slammed her head on her desk, causing a loud noise. Her neighbours punched the walls twice and she yelled out an apology.

“Shouyou, can you look after her while I do this homework?” he nodded excitedly, laying down on his bed and playing with the snake, suddenly not sleepy anymore. She looked at her homework.  Sighed again, and went back to work.

-

 _Knock knock knock knock._ Yachi groaned. _My neck. It hurts. And there’s something weird and cold touching my lips. Also, Shouyou is snoring too loud once again._ She opened her eyes and noticed that she was at her desk still. And when she looked down she saw that the cold thing touching her lips was Kuroo’s snake. She yelped and sat upright, which caused her back and neck to ‘scream’ in pain. _That’s what I get for sleeping on my desk I guess._ The snake appears to still be asleep. She looks around her room. It’s day out, the sun shining through their window. Shouyou is in his bed, mouth wide open, snoring. His sleeping position doesn’t seem comfortable as well. _Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock._ Yachi groaned, once again, and walked towards the door, yawning. “Yes, yes, I’m coming, I’m coming” she opens the door and is greeted by a tall man, clad in coat, gloves, scarf and a beanie. Basically, only his face was showing. His glasses, though, revealed his identity. “Tsukishima…?” she asked.

“Yes. Did I wake you up?” he asked. She nodded.

“It’s alright, I probably have class soon anyway. What are you doing at the dorms?” he shrugged. “Kuroo told me you had Lizzie so I came to pick her up. He’s taking a nap in his dorm room. Dick, pushing his little errands onto me” he complained. Yachi nodded, Kuroo seems to do that a lot. She invited him inside. “Shouyou is asleep still so…” she informed. Yachi knew Tsukishima wouldn’t care about that, and would probably even go out of his way to wake him up. She grabbed the sleeping snake and gave her to Tsukishima.

“Thanks, Yachi.” He sat at her desk and looked at her notes, where you could see a faint pool of drool. “Fell asleep on your homework?” he asked. She nodded.

“Apparently. By the way, what’s up with that outfit of yours? It’s like 20ºc outside.” He adjusted his glasses, and she was able to spot a faint blush. Yachi snickered. “Ohoho? Had a run in with an alley cat?” she asked. Tsukishima blushed even more

“Shut up. Anyway, don’t you have class soon?” he changed the subject quickly. She laughed and sat on her bed.

“Yeah. What time is it again…?” she looked at her bedside table, where she kept an alarm clocked. According to it, it was 4 am. “Is my alarm clock… broken?” she suddenly started to panic. “Tsukishima, what time is it?” he looked at his phone.

“It’s… 2 pm?” she yelled, Shouyou shot awake and fell from his bed. “Wha- what’s going on?!” he yelled back. Yachi was pacing the room.

“We missed all of our classes today. And we didn’t turn in our homework. Shit, shit, SHIT” she finally fell onto her bed and sighed loudly. “I blame it all on Kuroo and his stupid snake. Do both of you have my back?” she asked, the sound muffled by the pillow. Shouyou yelled “Yes! I always have your back Yachi” he sat on his bed. Tsukishima shrugged.

“I’ll jump in on any plan to make Kuroo suffer” he declared. Yachi sat up.

“Then let the Kuroo attack strategy meeting commence!”

-

“Okay, I’m starting to regret this” Tsukishima whispered as he unlocked Kuroo’s dorm room. Yachi placed her hand on his arm.

“Don’t waver now. We have a mission” Shouyou nodded enthusiastically behind her, holding Lizzie.

“What if he wakes up in the middle of it?” the taller one whispers back at her.

“That’s why you have that bottle of water, you spray him if all else fails” Tsukishima sighs.

“Fine. I hope this works because a wet cat is hard to deal with”. They go inside the room and Yachi is shocked. She had never seen his room. It was very dark, the blinds closed all the way to the end. The room was really different from hers and Shouyou’s. The first thing she noticed was the lack of beds, instead, Kuroo slept on a futon. Yachi looked at Tsukishima questionably. “He asked the school if they could take the bed out. Had a whole fight with them on his first year. Finally got his wish last year. I don’t understand either” he shrugged. He didn’t have a roommate, which was normal for seniors. There were dirty clothes, notebooks and textbooks everywhere but the desk. Instead, on the desk, there were empty mugs, cans of energy drinks, condoms and snacks. Shouyou and Yachi looked at Tsukishima. “I know he’s gross, leave me alone” he spat back. They stepped inside and looked closer at Kuroo. He lied on his stomach, pillows pressed against either side of his head. He wasn’t fully covered by the blanket, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt either. You could see plenty of scratches on his back, and a few hickeys on his neck. Shouyou and Yachi looked at Tsukishima, who blushed and looked away without commenting. Shouyou found the snake cage, which wasn’t all that big, and set Lizzie inside. Shouyou and Tsukishima walked up to the end of the futon and grabbed the edges and started pulling it outside, slowly. Yachi stood, watching, cackling like a witch. She followed them outside, where plenty of other students looked at them. Kuroo was still asleep, as if nothing had happened.

“He doesn’t sleep with a key on him, right?” Yachi asked.

“No. Remind me, why are we doing this again?” Tsukishima asked. Yachi sighed.

“He pushes his duties onto everyone! He’s gotta learn” she said. Tsukishima dropped his end of the futon when they reached the hall. Shouyou dropped his a few seconds later. Tsukishima decided taking a picture was necessary, so he did, meanwhile Yachi closed his door and locked it with Tsukishima’s key. They looked at their masterpiece. Sleeping Kuroo, half naked on the dorm halls. Yachi smiled proudly. Shouyou asked if they should wake him up and run away. Tsukishima shrugged.

“Might as well, then we get to see his reaction. I have no idea what he’s going to do and I’m really curious. I have a honk app on my phone Kuroo installed to annoy Bokuto, I guess the tables really have turned” He looks for the app, and once he opens it, Yachi starts counting down.

“Three… Two… ONE!” Tsukishima rings the horn right by Kuroo’s ears 3 times and then runs to Yachi and Shouyou’s side. Kuroo jumped up, letting go of his pillows, and looked around.

“What the- Tsukki?!” he said. They started to run back to Shouyou and Yachi’s room just as he begun to understand the situation. “Wh- hey- OI! YOU DICKHEADS” they look back and see Kuroo wrapping his blanket around himself and leaving the futon behind, and then he sprints after them. Yachi and Shouyou shriek, running inside when they reach their dorm door. Tsukishima stays behind.

“You guys go in, I’ll handle him or else he’ll go crazy and tear down your door or something. Yachi, keep the key of his room safe.” She nods. Shouyou salutes Tsukishima, as if he just sacrificed himself. They close the door, locking it, but stay right by it to hear the conversation. It takes only a few more seconds for Kuroo to reach their door.

“What the hell was that?! Did you guys just- Seriously?!” Kuroo says. Tsukishima is laughing.

“God, you look ridiculous right now. Are you even wearing anything under that blanket?” Kuroo groans.

“Thankfully, I have underwear on, so I didn’t give my neighbours a front seat view of my ass. And who are you calling ridiculous? You look like you’re about to climb a mountain and it’s hot as balls out here.” Yachi couldn’t see, but she could bet that he was blushing right now.

“Whose fault is it that I’m practically drowning in my own sweat, huh?” he half whispered back.

“Aw baby” they heard Kuroo coo. Yachi looked at Shouyou, the two of them were blushing. They decided they should stop eavesdropping on their friends. Just as they had turned away from the door, Tsukishima yelped and started to shout at Kuroo.

“GOD YOU PIECE OF SHIT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU” they ran to the door and opened it, only to find Tsukishima on the floor, with Kuroo sitting on his lap, and his clothes completely drenched, probably because of the water bottle Tsukishima was carrying. Kuroo’s blanket was under Tsukishima, drenched now as well. Tsukishima was clearly mad that his beanie, glasses, scarf, gloves, jacket and jeans were all wet, even though he himself probably couldn’t feel the water, since there were too many layers, but it would probably become slightly more uncomfortable. Kuroo was proud of his work. “I can’t believe you” Tsukishima spat. Kuroo placed his hands around Tsukishima’s neck.

“Well, I mean, at least you didn’t wake up half naked in the halls” he looked at Shouyou and Yachi who just blushed and looked away. “What was the point of this prank, my little underclassmen?” he said as he started to pull off Tsukishima’s beanie, scarf and gloves.

“We just…  I don’t know I guess we wanted to teach you not to push your errands onto others… I guess” Yachi stuttered. She could see the state of Tsukishima’s skin, and Shouyou started to giggle. Tsukishima glared at them. “But I guess it was mostly for your reaction” she said. Kuroo shook his head.

“Kids these days, in my day we respected our upperclassmen” he said. Tsukishima snickered.

“When was that, 50 years ago? Be careful grandpa, wouldn’t want you to hurt a hip or something” he said as Kuroo was starting to get up from his seat on Tsukishima’s lap. Kuroo glared at his boyfriend and immediately sat back down. Tsukishima hissed.

“All my friends are trash. Whatever did I to do deserve this?” Kuroo sighs. Tsukishima is about to spit out another comment but Kuroo shoves the water bottle in his mouth. “Ah, you all truly don’t deserve me. Anyways, where’s my room key?” he asks. Tsukishima spits out the water bottle and quickly pushes Kuroo from his lap, crawling inside Yachi and Shouyou’s room.

“LOCK IT” he yells. Yachi, Shouyou and Tsukishima spend the next 3 hours inside this room, laughing at Kuroo’s desperate attempts at knocking down the door, forgetting all about their missed classes and incomplete homeworks. Forgetting all their problems. Just enjoying themselves. Kuroo ends up at least getting to wear a beanie, gloves and a scarf, so it’s not 100% indecent. They’re not bad people.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY i started this fic with no idea where to go lol orz hope u enjoyed at least


End file.
